All i want for chirstmas is you Sam REUPLOADED
by The-freak-world
Summary: OK so the last time i posted this it was messed up but i fixed it so here ya go   R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING ! No this not what is going to happen I just want it to. Sam was wondering why in the world he was blindfolded" were are you guys taking me" he asked getting frustrated with his friends.

"just hold on Sam gosh" he heard Puck say as he heard the door open.

"were are we guys come on" he whined" shut up Sam" he heard Finn yell well guided him to a seat.

"here now sit and wait well we get everything ready." Rachel giggled and walked out.

"get what ready" Sam yelled no one answered. Sam sighed as he heard Rachel yell

"take the blindfold off" he did so and what he saw was Mercedes standing on stage with fake snow all around her. Mercedes was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knee it had a black her shoes were strapped heals. She was smileing like a mad man she was overly happy sam was back and she broke up with Shane. SHe heard that sam wanted her the good news for him was that she wanted him too. She's going to sing to Sam and hopefuly get him to get back with realy missed him. Sure she didn't act like it considering she had a new boyfriend. But she didn't feel the same way that she did when she was with sam. So she broke it off with him she felt bad for leading him on.

"Sam this goes out to and I mean what I say" she smiled as she heard the so g start.

**_'I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you.' _**

Mercedes sang just standing there looking straight at Sam with a soft smile on her lips. When the beat picked up she started to walk across the stage.

**_'I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You' _**

Mercedes sang well doing some simple dance steps.

**_'All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want him for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You'_**

She walked back to the middle of the stage and held the last note with the biggest smile on her face.

_**'All I want for Christmas is you'**_

She finished the song. She didn't see Sam move up once she was done he was on stage

." Mercedes that was amazing but I thought you hand a new boyfriend" he asked hugging hugged him back

" I did but o wasn't over you so I dumped him when I found out you were back" she smiled into sam's chest. They started swaying evem though there was no didnt care becaue they were eachothers arms

" Mercedes I'm still not over you and if you would give us a second chance then you can get me for Christmas" he smiled down at her

" of course I will give us a second chance " she smiled" well looked like my Christmas list is complete" she leans up and kissed Sam on the lips. This was going to be the best holiday ever. They were still kissing when they heard whistles from the back of the room.

" thank you guys for dragging me here" Sam yelled" by for now can you guys leave I want time with my girlfriend" as he said that everyone walked out of the room." this is amazing you are back I have you back and everyone knows this time." Mercedes smiled and wrapped her arms around sam.

" I know baby I missed you those six months was so hard I'm surprised that I made it through." he smiles as he held her close. Both of there lives could not. Get better then right now. Or so they thought The end ?

A/n: there will be a sequel but it is like this a hope not a real :D R&R please will mean a lot to me. i hope you guys liked at least i know its short but im not good at wrightin!


	2. Chapter 2

ok so i changed my mind im still doing the samcedes baby story but just as a comptley diff story!  
>so 1st chappter of it should be up soon PLKAS (peace love klaine and samcedes) <div> 


End file.
